mcbadlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
DoubleB1776
doubleB1776, usually referred to as "Double," first joined the server upon invitation from his real life friend, aperture97, in early 2012. Widely regarded as the resident "server economist", Double is a successful entrepreneur and owner/manager of the ACE Community Entertainment server corporation. When Double first joined the server, he lived with aperture97 for a time in his home of Armistar, located down the Blue road in the Neo Badlands. Double's favorite activities include fishing and mining, and he is known for hoarding ores as well as random junk collected from fishing. Double has created several threads on the forums regarding the pricing and sale of items based on the various economic systems in place on the Badlands in an effort to standardize the price of commonly traded Minecraft goods on the server after seeing wild price variations in both shops and trades. Double's crowning entrepreneurial achievement is ACE, an acronym for ACE Community Entertainment. Co-founded by aperture97, ACE provides players with various activities to do on the server, most notably, a casino. Neo-Badlands When he first joined the server, Double resided with aperture97 and was an informal resident of the town of Sol. Late in the Neo Badlands era, double had the idea for a casino using the /roll command on the server. He and aperture97 set to work making the large building, located down the green road. The finished Casino, dubbed "DoubleDown Casino", consisted of a betting table, Diner, Pig racetrack, and PVP fight ring. The casino was a huge success, and was sure to draw players anytime double was on to run the main betting table. Retro-Badlands During the Retro-Badlands, the server experienced considerably fewer people than previous versions. Seizing this opportunity, Double and Aperture bought up land and property just outside spawn for a brand new idea. Spawned from the original DoubleDown Casino, Double and Aperture created ACE, or ACE Community Entertainment, which was a massive conglomeration of gaudy buildings directly in front of spawn. Eventually, ACE made so much money that it was easily able to become an officially recognized town, and began to encompass the area surrounding it, incorporating other buildings and selling plots to expand into a massive corporation. At it's height, ACE employed several people, and included just about anything one could desire from a Minecraft entertainment business. Meta-Badlands The Meta-Badlands era was a time of relative quiet for double. He and several of his real life friends settled in a beautiful mountainous savanna. Each person chose a mountain or plateau to build on and they were all connected with a series of roads and minecart track. This settlement was dubbed the LTTC, or Loosely Thrown Together Coalition. Double was one of four town owners and eventually the LTTC became an officially recognized town. Not forgetting his entrepreneurial roots, Double also opened a highly successful shop in the shopping district with Aperture, as shops outside of the district were outlawed, probably due to ACE's monopoly on shopping in the previous version of the server.